This invention relates to a fascia cant system and more particularly to a press lock fascia-cant system for use on a building roof adjacent a wall to secure the roof membrane thereto.
Many types of fascia and flashing systems have been provided in an effort to secure the edge of a roofing sheet or membrane to the roof or the upper end of the wall adjacent the roof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,546 discloses a conjoint fascia, flashing and water dam. Although it is believed that the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,549 may be generally acceptable, it is believed that the present invention represents a distinct improvement over that of said patent since the present invention provides a more positive engagement of the roof membrane between the components of the invention.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved press lock fascia-cant system for installation on a building roof adjacent a wall.
A further object of the invention is to provide a press lock fascia-cant system which positively maintains the edge of the roof membrane therein to prevent the roof membrane from being torn therefrom.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a press lock fascia-cant system which provides a watertight seal for the termination of the roof membrane.
Another object of the invention is to eliminate penetrations through the roof membrane by the flashing system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a press lock fascia-cant system which results in reduced labor being required in the installation phase.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.